


The Shadows of Your Song

by rovinci



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU without monsters and upside down, Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Tags keep growing, Teens facing real life problems, super slow burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovinci/pseuds/rovinci
Summary: 1990年的冬天，罗宾·巴克利和南茜·惠勒决定举办一次圣诞聚会。史蒂夫·哈灵顿是第一个到场的人。回到1984年，霍金斯高中，史蒂夫、南茜、罗宾、比利、乔纳森共同出席了一次周六留校。他们并不真正认识彼此，也不知道他们的道路还会重叠，未来的某个时刻他们之间将会诞生某种理解，一种非常接近友谊的感情。





	The Shadows of Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Arcade Fire的专辑《The Suburbs》。  
> 本章中和《早餐俱乐部》相关的化用都不属于我，我只是爱那部电影和五个迷茫的年轻人。

You say, "Can we still be friends?"

If I was scared, I would

And if I was bored, you know I would

And if I was yours, but I'm not

\--Arcade Fire, Ready to Start

* * *

史蒂夫·哈灵顿站在机场的外面。

他很冷，还很饿。因为他的飞机晚点了四个半小时，现在已经是凌晨十二点半；因为他本来计划落地后和罗宾一起吃晚餐，在机场只随便吃了点东西；因为他的厚外套还在行李箱里，而外套上面堆满了礼物，他不想坐在地上一件件地把礼物拿出来再收回去；因为他没有自己租车，罗宾主动提议开车来接他，甚至提议如果有必要的话车子也可以借给他，罗宾自己可以用女朋友的车；因为他花了整整半个小时给罗宾打电话，用完了身上所有的硬币：唯一的幸运是罗宾终于在最后一秒接起了他的电话。

“哦天啊对不起，对不起对不起对不起。”罗宾口齿不清地在电话另一头说。“我不小心睡着了——现在来，等我一下，二十分钟，最多二十五分钟，马上就到。”

他甚至没来的及跟罗宾说一声“小心开车”，电话就挂断了。

因此史蒂夫一个人站在凌晨十二点半的机场外面，拖着旅行箱，又冷，又饿，尽力把手塞在腋下，隔着自己呼吸出的白雾看向天空。

不过这是种不同的冷。跟霍金斯，跟印第安纳，跟密歇根或者纽约或者任何一个东北部城市的寒冷都不同。霍金斯的十二月已经下过几场雪，有时候冷得像能冻掉人的手指头。但这里也很冷——史蒂夫也不知道，他从来没想过加州也可以这么冷。

他站在原地等着，然后跺跺脚，继续等。终于有一辆车开了上来，车灯朝着他闪了几下，亮光让他皱了皱眉头，那辆车在他身边停下来。罗宾打开驾驶座的门。

她没有马上走过来。她站在门边，手撑在门上给了史蒂夫一个微笑，那种略带琢磨的笑，像她正试图判断从上次见面一来他们改变了多少，试图判断史蒂夫和她自己所在的位置。史蒂夫也看着她，摊开手，还给她一个微笑。

“我的天。”她快步走上来，走到史蒂夫双臂中，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

史蒂夫也用力回抱了她。他不再觉得冷了。罗宾闻起来有点不一样，跟上一次他们见面的时候不一样，但这是种好的不一样。她闻着有点像蜂蜜味的木头，像过去和家，非常温暖。她的手臂紧紧攀在史蒂夫的背上，好像一瞬间抹平了他们之间三年的分别，好像回到了昨天，回到了他们在霍金斯的渡过最后一个夏天。

然后罗宾放开了他，但她的左手还握着史蒂夫的小臂。她伸手弄乱了史蒂夫的头发，顺手在他胸口打了一拳。

“我想你了，傻哥。”

这个绰号让史蒂夫胃里涌起一股暖流，让他大笑出声。他也有样学样地在罗宾肩上打了一拳：“我也想你了。”

“你……看起来也没有变太多。”罗宾看着他的脸，打量了一下他的衣服，撇撇嘴，“就是，更时髦了点。”

史蒂夫耸肩，做了一个“随你说”的表情，他也打量着罗宾，她的头发短了一点，颜色深了一点，“你……一点都没有变。”

“你在夸我吗？我怎么听不出来？”

他们都笑了，再次拥抱，然后才试图把史蒂夫的行李箱弄上车。很显然他的行李太大了，而罗宾的车并不大，后备箱太小，尽管罗宾认为只要后备箱里的东西整理一下，就能塞下他那个“过于昂贵”的“超大”行李箱，史蒂夫则坚持她的车绝不可能放下两箱杂物以后再放一件行李。

“我们就不能把它塞后座上吗？”他说。

最后他们扛着行李箱放进了后座，史蒂夫现在真的一点都不冷了，他出了一身汗，还差点被自己的豪华行李箱砸到脚趾头。扛着行李箱走上罗宾的公寓楼梯时，他又差点失手砸到一次。

罗宾以一种混杂着疑惑和同情的神情看着他。“你都带了什么？”

史蒂夫成功地让箱子着陆在罗宾家门口的地毯上，他喘着气说，“你知道的，就，礼物……圣诞礼物。”

“嗯哼。”罗宾掏出钥匙打开了门，做了个手势，示意史蒂夫先把箱子拖进门里。

“给你的礼物，给安吉的礼物……给大家的礼物。”

“大家”的意思是南茜，她是一开始提议圣诞聚会的那个人；还有乔纳森，他在国外忙了几个月，他保证会赶回来。

还有 _ **比利**_ 。

这就是南茜和罗宾指的“圣诞聚会”的意思，大家都会来，包括比利在内。

他不知道她们俩用了什么方法联系到比利，用了什么方法说服他过来，但他宁愿不去想这件事；他宁愿把整件“比利参加圣诞聚会”当成很久以后才会发生——或者压根不会发生的事，当成那种在后脑勺模模糊糊的想法——他宁愿不去想这个名字，把它锁在盒子里，就像把他的礼物锁在行李箱里一样。

“所以你现在兼职圣诞老人？我应该让你带着箱子从烟囱进来。”罗宾在他身后关上门，说。“随便放，安吉和我都不介意。”

“安吉在家吗？”

“她今晚不回来，她要在画室赶工。”

“认真的？圣诞节前一个星期还要加班？”

“我三天没跟我的女朋友睡着同一张床上来，还用你说。”

史蒂夫看着罗宾的公寓：客厅里事实上挺乱的。地上有个没有画布的画架，书架上一半放着画册，另一半堆着录像带。她们有一大堆各种颜色的靠垫，随意地堆在沙发上和地毯上。他家里从不会这样。哈灵顿家总是非常整洁，不仅是有专人打扫过的整洁，哈灵顿夫人会确保绝大部分东西都收在柜子里，确保一切能放在桌面上的东西都是装饰品。史蒂夫喜欢罗宾的家，他能认出罗宾刚才睡着的地方，因为靠垫边上有一条毯子和一个马克杯，他喜欢叠在壁炉上的蜡烛和桌上没收好的盘子，他喜欢乱糟糟的随意的房子，这让他觉得这里是个真正的家。

罗宾走过来收掉了盘子。“我可以给你热点汤，家里还有意面。”

她看着他。

“汤就挺好的。”

“好吧。”她看了他一会儿，点点头，转身走到冰箱边。

而史蒂夫对此深表感激。一方面当然是因为房间里干燥的暖气让他又饿又困，他的确需要吃点东西；另一方面则是因为，罗宾什么也没说。

他在罗宾面前根本藏不住秘密，罗宾每次看他一眼，他都觉得自己的大脑好像突然变成了透明的。她现在也绝对没有疏于此技。史蒂夫几乎以为罗宾要问他了，在她刚刚用那种眼神看着他的时候。他通常都很熟悉紧跟在那个眼神后的问题。他以为他们要聊到比利了。

但罗宾没有问出来。他很感激。

他们最终会说到这个问题的。但不是现在。现在他没有精力应付这样的问题了。不是现在，这就足够让他感激了。

罗宾突然从冰箱前面转过头来，露齿一笑：“忘了说，欢迎来到旧金山，傻哥。”

*****************

罗宾·巴克利坐在教室的最后一排。

这是九月份最后一个周六的早晨，早晨八点，霍金斯清晨的日出已经连同暑期和夏天一起被留在了八月，现在太阳只在七点以后才不情不愿地爬上来，将所有的东西变成某种淡淡的、没有生气的灰白色。天气还不算寒冷，但有种让人猝不及防的凉意，就像你走出门没有穿外套时胳膊上泛起的那种针刺的感觉，那种想要让人在手心里呼口气，跺跺脚，或者来根烟的感觉。而罗宾现在就想要来一支烟。

她没有带烟。她已经被罚留校了，不想冒险给自己惹出更多麻烦；但今天是周六，是周六的一大早，是一个连阳光都毫无生气的清晨；她只吃了块冷掉的三明治，连一口咖啡都没喝。她可以来一支。但她确定——她很确定，这个教室里只有另外一个人有烟。

另外一个人，也坐在教室最后一排，另一边的角落里， _ **那个**_ 另外一个人。他的脚架在课桌上，头向后仰着，仰到后面的桌板上，卷发落在肩上。罗宾认识他，知道他的名字叫比利，事实上要想不知道他更难，因为整整一个星期所有的学生都在聊他，那个新人，那个加州男孩，那个皮肤和发色一样金黄的男孩；女孩子们聊他的打扮，他的紧身牛仔裤和皮靴和卷发，她们咯咯笑着，用一种下一秒就能把这个人生吞了的语气在聊他；甚至男孩子也在聊。罗宾没有办法不知道他。现在这个全校的焦点坐在教室另一边，罗宾还有点钦佩，他能在入学第一个星期就给自己搞了一份课外套餐。她看着这个人，他的头靠在椅背上，皮靴搭在桌面上，嗒嗒地敲着。这声音其实挺烦人的，但他越敲越快，完全没有停下来的意思。

罗宾知道他的口袋里装着烟，就像她知道他绝不是个乐于分享的人。

但她的困意很快就被抛在了脑后。教室门又打开了。教室里的三个人——她，加州男孩，还有拜尔斯家那个不幸的哥哥，他们三个人一起看向门。

就跟行某种王室专属的注目礼似的，她尖酸地想。

因为走进门来的是史蒂夫·哈灵顿，搂着他的女朋友南茜·惠勒。这大概也跟王室差不多：霍金斯高中独享的王室，史蒂夫国王，携同南茜公主亲自前来巡视他的领地。罗宾目不转睛地看着他们，她根本不需要移开眼神，国王陛下显然并没有察觉。

又或者国王陛下根本不在乎。史蒂夫一贯如此，他走在走廊里，站在储物柜边，身边围绕着一群“朋友”，旁若无人地跟南茜·惠勒亲热。他从来不需要在乎任何人的眼光。因为他顶着一头接近完美的发型，因为国王陛下生来就该被人注视。

因此罗宾继续看着。南茜·惠勒显然不像史蒂夫国王那样习惯别人的眼光，她脸红了一点，用挎包拍了史蒂夫一下，嘴里小声说着“我简直不相信你把我也搅进来了”。当然了，她是老师的宠儿，是品学兼优的好学生。她才不应该被罚周六留校。

罗宾简直兴趣盎然——因为小公主南茜·惠勒居然收到了跟他们一样的惩罚，也因为，教室里不止她一个人一直在看。拜尔斯家的哥哥也在看。他坐在左手边靠前的角落里，大部分时间都埋着头，他没有直直地盯着，但他有时候迅速地抬起头，撇一眼，又很快移开眼神，就像他不想引起任何人的注意一样。罗宾看到他这么做了好几次。令她有几分惊讶的是，比利也在看。

他的皮靴已经从桌面上移了下来，他的头没有再放在身后的桌子上，他坐直了身体，向前看。

在他看的方向，史蒂夫和南茜已经坐下了，坐在教室前排几乎正中的两个位置上。国王和公主的专座，她想。没有人在留校时坐在前排，他们都坐得离讲台尽可能远。

然后她又朝比利看了一眼。她看不到对方的表情，但比利停止敲击，完全坐了起来，她几乎可以从教室的另一边感觉到他的肌肉绷紧的变化，她能够感觉到他有多么感兴趣。

这就怪了，因为南茜·惠勒看起来并不同时像拜尔斯和比利两个人的理想型。

罗宾一直看着，直到教室门再次推开，登普西老师走了进来。他甩着瘦长的手臂，一只手里举着一个小纸杯，另一只手里拿着一叠纸，一头略微有点灰的头发梳得油亮，紧紧地巴在头顶。

真恶心，罗宾对着那个发型想。更多的不是发型而是那个人，登普西老师很不幸地是绝大部分霍金斯高中生讨厌的对象。他们私下管登普西叫“行动校长”，因为他去年竞选校长失败，但这件事不知为何带给登普西奇怪的自信心，他一直坚信校长这个位置本该属于他，假如不是什么别的人搞了些阴谋诡计的话；而他也表现得跟自己就是校长一样。甚至更糟。他们的校长事实上并不会在走廊里对着学生犯的一点小错大呼小叫，也不会在课堂上针对某个学生，直到对方崩溃大哭为止。

登普西有点轻快地走到讲台上，放下杯子，在黑板上写下大写的“责任”，转身拍拍手上的粉笔灰，咳嗽了一声。

“好吧，我看看，今天班上好像来了些不一样的面孔。”

这，就是接下来两万字又长又无用的说教的开始。罗宾几乎想要翻个白眼，但她只是把手抄在胸前，背牢牢地贴在椅子上。

登普西给了他们足足十五分钟的演讲，从责任心，纪律，自我管理，一直讲到学校的历史，荣誉和脸面。他从讲台上缓缓踱下来，仔细地端详着他们脸——活像个典狱长，罗宾想，居高临下地看着他的“犯人”，试图在他们脸上找到让自己满意的东西。

罗宾不知道他找到没有，也许是没有，因为登普西拖慢了声音说道：

“——你们中有些人，可能误以为自己平时表现良好，就可以免除处罚。”

南茜的脊背不自然地挺了一挺。罗宾差点都有点可怜她了。

“——还有一些人，恐怕自作聪明地认为不会被抓住。”

他朝罗宾走过来。罗宾的手指陷在她的小臂里。在她眼角的余光里，她捕捉到比利朝着登普西的方向比了个中指。

她差点笑出来，但她马上咬住嘴唇试图忍住，直直看向已经走到她面前的登普西。

“——但你们还是来到了这间教室里。”登普西停顿了一会儿，他瞪着罗宾。这是那种“我要说的话很重要”的停顿，因此罗宾只是让自己看起来尽可能显得无辜一点。

“幸运的是，我并不区别对待我的学生。”

这纯粹是扯淡。所有人都知道登普西绝对不会挑史蒂夫的茬儿，他从不针对有钱的学生，或者说绝对不针对他们背后有钱的父母。有钱的父母给学校捐的款项足够让登普西追前赶后地巴结他们的子女了。

两张纸朝着罗宾飞过来，几乎打到她的脸上，她伸手把纸按住，无声地骂了句“操”。

“两张纸，一篇议论文，我要你们写一下你们觉得自己是谁，你们觉得自己在学校里的位置和责任是什么。两——张——纸。”

现在登普西走到了比利那边。他也给了比利一个类似的瞪视，罗宾可以看到比利转过来的半张脸。比利也回瞪着登普西，他的嘴角挂着一个笑容，牙齿露出来：他几乎在嘲笑登普西。罗宾再次想到，她甚至有点钦佩他。

“我能看出有些人有态度问题，我建议你们藉由这次作文好好反省一下自己的行为。两张纸，写满，我指的是一篇完整的文章，不是重复一个单词，不是重复一个句子，不是用特大字母填满一页，完整的——文章。我希望三点半你们离开的时候，每个人都能把自己那篇交上来。”

登普西在教室里走了一圈，将手里的纸派发下去，就好像在发放他们的服刑通知单。“还有，不准打闹，不准睡觉，不准离开教室——我的办公室就在教室对面，要去洗手间的人必须先向我申请。你如果提前写完了，可以用这段时间做做作业。”

“如果——”他拖长了单词，“如果我碰巧注意到你们搞任何小动作，我只能说，我也很期待接下来一个学期都在周六见到你。”

典狱长最后扫视了他辖下的犯人一圈，转身离开了教室。

门在登普西身后关上的一瞬间，整个教室发出了轻微的响动，仿佛所有人都在他离开后突然开始呼吸。罗宾听见有人低低骂了一声“去他妈的”。她低头看着自己手里的白纸，然后抬头向前看。她看见史蒂夫伸手搭在南茜肩膀上，他们说了几句什么，南茜已经拿着笔低头写了起来。当然了，小公主只会试图表现得更好，就像她能够真的打动登普西一样。

去他妈的。罗宾也是这么想。她盯着白纸，她想把纸撕了，在上面吐口水。

但她最终没这么做。她拿出了自己的记事本，她想象桌板是一块键盘，在上面按着，然后记下脑子里的旋律。

今天是周六，是她原本预计和乐队排练的日子。而她并不打算把所有时间都浪费在登普西愚蠢的作文上。

接近午餐的时候罗宾甚至快要完成一首曲子了。她把手举过头顶，伸了个懒腰。

她很无聊。星期六留在学校，不管做什么来打发时间都同样无聊。罗宾决定做点不一样的，她决定找个人聊会儿天。就是在这时候她才意识到：教室里只有四个人。

比利不见了。罗宾没有注意到他是什么时候离开的。她猜想比利的确是那种有胆子在登普西鼻子底下开溜的人，但假如登普西决定来次突击检查，场面就不好看了。

不过再怎么说，这不关她的事。罗宾很无聊，她打算跟谁搭个话，显然这人不可能是差不多黏在一起的史蒂夫和南茜，那么就只剩一个人选了。

罗宾轻手轻脚地走了过去，拖了张椅子，跨坐在上面，然后轻轻敲了敲拜尔斯哥哥的桌子。“嗨。”

拜尔斯没有看过她，但罗宾可以确定在她弄出动静时已经被对方注意到了。拜尔斯抬起头，很快地扫了她一眼：“……嗨？”

“我叫罗宾。”她小声地说，伸过一只手。

“……乔纳森。”乔纳森·拜尔斯顿了一下，也伸过手，他们迅速握了一下。他近看起来要更加苍白一点，更加不安，罗宾想。

有几秒钟她并没有说话，乔纳森又低下头去，他在本子上写着什么，几乎把脸贴到了桌面上。

他们之间的安静很快就显得有点尴尬了，因此罗宾开口道：“我打破了克拉丽丝教室的玻璃。”

乔纳森再度抬起头，脸上有点茫然，好像正在消化罗宾说的话：“呃……什么？”

“第三节课的时候，我打破了克拉丽丝教室的玻璃。”罗宾看着他，比划了一个“所以？”的姿势，“你做了什么才被罚留校？”

“喔……我弄坏了斯潘塞老师的教学用具。”

“你没有。”

“怎么没有？是真的。”

“不可能。”罗宾笃定地说，“斯潘塞是全校最老好人的老师之一，她从来不会因为这种事罚学生留校。”

“好吧。”乔纳森耸耸肩，“但说实话，你也没有打破克拉丽丝教室的玻璃。”

罗宾向后倾了一下身子，有点困惑地重新打量乔纳森·拜尔斯，那种小心翼翼的不安消失了，他突然显得更聪明，更锐利，“行吧。”她双手架在椅背上，想让自己听起来更友好一点，“说真话，我就是有点好奇，你到底做了什么？”

乔纳森看着她，直直地看到眼睛里，“如果你告诉我实话，我就告诉你实话。”

很公平，但是也完全不可能。罗宾根本不打算告诉任何人，也不可能告诉任何人。她挑挑眉毛，“我猜我是没法从你嘴里套出话来了？”

乔纳森摇摇头，他们对着对方微笑起来。

跟怪胎哥哥聊天也没那么糟糕，罗宾想，他不像绝大部分人形容得那样阴森，甚至还有几分有趣。她在椅子上前后摇了几下，然后她注意到，南茜·惠勒在看着他们。乔纳森也注意到了，他回过去一个有点尴尬的笑容，南茜也对他微微弯起嘴唇，她没有看罗宾，重新低下头去。

“所以……你认识他们？”罗宾问。

那种不安又重新出现在乔纳森身上。“算是认识。去年他们一起参加了威尔的搜救。”

威尔·拜尔斯，每个人都知道他，怪胎的小怪胎弟弟，一个可怜的小孩，去年冬天在树林里走失了整整四天。他的寻人启事贴得漫天都是，霍金斯的年度新闻。事实上，罗宾从不记得小镇上还发生过任何更严重的事件。而罗宾其实一直想要避免这个话题，她没想到史蒂夫和南茜还会跟搜救有关——尽管当时有很多志愿者，她也不会认为他们两个像是去帮忙搜救的类型。

“喔，对。”她也有点不安起来，“……对。”过了一会儿她才想起来问：“威尔，你的弟弟，他现在还好吗？”

“他还行。”乔纳森点点头。很显然，他没有说实话。

他们的对话尴尬地暂停了，罗宾只想要赶紧转移话题，她指着乔纳森手肘下的纸，生硬地问：“……你写完了？”

乔纳森还没有来得及回答，教室门“呼啦”地一声被推开了。

门框“砰”地砸在墙面，紧接着皮靴一下接一下踩在地板上的声音，他们都不得不转头看过去。比利慢慢走进来，一副懒懒散散的模样，罗宾甚至可以听到他口袋里的钥匙随着他的走动发出响声。他就是那种家伙，做什么都要弄出动静，都要引人注目，幸运的混球，她猜登普西肯定是去哪儿小憩了，才没有听到这么大的响动。

然后比利绊了一下。

他在南茜的桌边绊了一下——罗宾敢发誓比利是假装的，他根本没有踢到任何东西——他非常夸张地绊了一跤，手在南茜桌上用力撑了一下，南茜和史蒂夫的桌子撞到了一起。他差点把两张桌子一起掀翻，

并且把桌上大部分东西都扫到了地上。

南茜吓了一跳。史蒂夫直接从椅子上跳了起来。“操——”

“哦——我很抱歉。”

这是罗宾第一次听到他说话。比利的语调跟他的行为一样，懒懒散散的。他会在尾音上拖一下。“都是我的错，肯定是靴子太新的缘故。这位女士没有受伤吧？”

他冲南茜·惠勒露齿一笑，然后转头看着史蒂夫。现在他站的足够近，罗宾能看到他脸颊边上有道伤口，伤口的边缘是一块青紫色。他道歉了，这本该是个示好的行为，但罗宾丝毫感觉不到笑容中的友善。比利的笑容冷冰冰的，像是他马上要扑上去撕咬一样。说实话，那个表情像是威胁远大于微笑。

史蒂夫站在那里，他也看着比利——死死地盯着比利。他身侧的手指收紧，握成了拳头。罗宾咽了口口水，然后听到南茜说：“呃，我没事。”

“看看，这位女士没事。”比利说道，他的眼神仍然挂在史蒂夫身上，脸上带着笑容，过了一会儿，他才缓慢地把头转回南茜那一边。“请让我帮忙——”

他弯下腰去，拾起地上的本子和笔，一样一样放回桌上，无视了南茜在一旁的“我可以自己来——”

紧接着史蒂夫蹲下身去，非常迅速地，他的手和比利一起同时抓住了地上的背包。

比利抬起头，他再次像野兽一样露出牙齿，笑了一下：“只是想帮助女士而已——”

“是吗？这是我的东西。”史蒂夫很快地回答。

“我说了，我很抱歉。”

“没关系。我自己能捡。”

他们再次紧盯着对方，一人紧抓着背包的一角，指关节泛出白色。没有一方显露出让步的意思。看起来就像他们为之僵持的根本不是背包，而是什么更重要的东西。

罗宾看着比利的眼睛眯起来——他八成在找架打。但比利慢慢地，非常慢地，松开了手，在空中举了一下。“当然了，哈灵顿。是哈灵顿，没错吧？”

他们都站了起来，史蒂夫没有再回答这个问题，他用力拍打了背包几下。比利把桌子推回原位，冲南茜·惠勒点头示意了一下。他走过罗宾和乔纳森，没有多看他们一眼，径自走到教室的最后，双手撑起一扇窗户，站在那里。罗宾能在他经过时闻到他身上浓重的烟味。他可能出去抽了一整包烟，她想。

几分钟以后，罗宾也坐了回去。她扫了一眼，看到比利的卷发埋在手肘里。他大概根本不打算动笔去写登普西布置的作文。罗宾不知道对此作何感想。“你觉得你是谁”，可能比利也觉得这是个蠢问题。

因此当登普西三点半来收作业时，罗宾几乎有点惊讶，比利真的交了满满两面纸的作文。

登普西用某种挑剔的眼光看着比利，他似乎也有点惊讶，就像他也没指望过比利会交上作文一样。他有点不情愿地在留校通知上签了名：“我看得出你好好完成了作业。希望你学到了教训，哈格罗。”

“是的，先生。”比利·哈格罗平板地回答道。他的语调听起来十分机械，毫无感情，仿佛他已经对此类回答彻底麻木了。但他转过身去的时候，他再次紧盯着史蒂夫，露出微笑。

史蒂夫也看着他。他们对视了几秒，比利·哈格罗才最终回头，走出了教室。

罗宾走上前去交她的作业，她注意到史蒂夫并没有写满两页纸，然而登普西把他的作文随手放在一边，并没有多说什么。国王陛下的特殊待遇，当然如此。罗宾懒得再去想，登普西在她的通知上签下名字的下一秒，她就迅速离开了教室。

她冲出校门，乐队的其他人已经开着车在停车场等她了。

“那边的是‘史蒂夫国王’的车吗？他跟你一起留校？”

“就是他。”罗宾干巴巴地回答，“史蒂夫·哈灵顿和南茜·惠勒是我的狱友，还有登普西作为看守。”

“真是愉快的一天。”

罗宾作了个鬼脸，她把自己扔进后座里。窗外黑色的科迈罗发出呼啸的引擎声，在他们身边疾驰而过，很快地消失在她的视野里。

“那家伙真是个混球。”她的朋友们说。

“还用你说。”

罗宾随口回道，看着教学楼的门。门随着风来回摇晃，外墙在日光下仿佛有点褪色，土红色被稀释成了泛白的浅红，反衬得门里的走廊更加阴暗。那扇门摇晃着，她看着。

“去个什么地方吧。”她说。

*****************

“你确定没问题吗？”

在罗宾的指挥下，史蒂夫支起了一个充气床垫，他把床垫拖到卧室靠墙的一边，和罗宾的床平行。罗宾拖出床罩和一床毯子。他们很快铺好了床，罗宾还往上面扔了几个靠枕。他们一起跳到床垫上，肚子着地，脸埋进靠枕里，大声笑着。史蒂夫感觉自己就像个小孩子。

“我可以自己去睡客房。”在他们笑得上气不接下气以后，他还是提议道。

“得了，安吉又不会介意。”

罗宾坐回自己的床上，怀里抱着一个靠枕，她往下看着史蒂夫，“我们还可以聊天，待会儿关灯以后。”

“呃，现在是半夜三点。”史蒂夫向后耙了耙掉到额前的头发，“我觉得我们……是不是应该少制造点噪音？”

他们对视着，再次笑出声。罗宾试图用抱枕扔史蒂夫，史蒂夫敏捷地躲过去，抄起一个手边的反手砸回去。他们笑得太厉害了，史蒂夫甚至怀疑邻居马上就会报警了。

当他们终于冷静下来，罗宾赤脚跳下床关上灯以后，史蒂夫把自己紧紧裹在毯子里。现在他感觉很好，胃里装着热汤，四肢有点困倦，脑子因为笑得太狠轻飘飘的。他翻了几次身，听见罗宾从床上说：“嘿？史蒂夫？你睡着了吗？”

“……没有。”

他回答道，眼睛半睁半闭着。他的腰上靠着两个枕头，头下枕着另一个，舒适感几乎就要让他睡过去了，但他没有。

罗宾的床上传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后她问：“你记得高中时候那次留校吗？”

“……嗯？嗯？”

“高三，刚开学不久的时候，那次被罚留校，我们都在的那次。登普西负责看我们，还要我们写一篇‘你觉得自己是谁’的蠢作文。记得吗？”

“……大概记得吧。”

罗宾的床传来咯吱的响声，因此史蒂夫勉强把眼睛完全睁开，他向上看，在黑暗中看到罗宾架在床边的半张脸和她明亮的眼睛。

“你不记得了，对吧？”

史蒂夫皱皱鼻子，“我当然记得。”

他听见罗宾几乎要笑出来，“你不记得了。你可真是个傻蛋。”

“嘿！我记得！”他抗议道。

“行吧。”罗宾把上身又支起来了一点，头枕在手臂上。“跟我说说你为什么被罚留校。”

“……什么？”

“你跟南茜在一起，记得吗？你们做了什么才一起留校？”

“我不知道。”他试图回想，但暖气片的热度似乎塞进了他的脑子里，像絮状云朵一样，他的思绪模模糊糊的。高中对他们已经是很久之前的事情了，很久，是他几乎想不清楚的回忆了。  
“我不知道。大概就是什么蠢事吧。”史蒂夫说，“你呢？”

罗宾在床上翻了个身：“我没有跟别人提过为什么。”她安静了一会儿，接着说，“高三，克拉丽丝的英国文学选修课，我们讲到了维吉尼亚·沃尔夫。克拉丽丝让我们讨论了她的作品，《达洛维夫人》，《到灯塔去》，她的文字对英语文学的影响。”

“呃……我对这些一窍不通。”

“我知道，傻哥。这不是重点。”史蒂夫听到罗宾轻轻笑了一声，“重点是，克拉丽丝禁止我们讨论沃尔夫的爱情生活，准确地说，她禁止我们讨论维吉尼亚·沃尔夫不仅喜欢男人，也喜欢女人。有个学生提起了这一点，我都能记得克拉丽丝听到那个问题的样子，她脸色涨得发紫，然后说，这个问题没有讨论的价值，那只是她心理疾病一个部分，如果能够治愈，她最后也就不会自杀。”

史蒂夫在黑暗里听着，“……哦。”

“我气坏了。但我不能直接站起来批评这个问题，我不想让别人知道。所以我们坐在后面的几个人一起给她画了滑稽像，我们取笑她古板的发型，还有衣服，她走过我们这排的时候，我在画上画了个中指，贴到她的背上。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑出了声：“等等？你什么？”

“对，我把中指贴到了她背上。她半节课下来都没发现，挂着那副画在教室里走来走去，直到整个班都笑得收不了场。”他听到罗宾也笑了：“我们都得干点蠢事才会被留校，对吧？”

在黑暗中，史蒂夫伸手在罗宾搭在床边的手指上拍了一下：“嘿，你没事吧？”

罗宾又翻了个身：“我没事，傻哥。高中生活对我来说是不怎么愉快，”她也在史蒂夫的手上轻轻拍了一下，“但也不是毫无亮点的。”

他们谁都没有再说话。过了可能有几分钟，史蒂夫试着喊了一声“罗宾”，但他只能听到轻而均匀的呼吸声。

他又拉了一下毯子，闭上眼睛。在清醒和入睡之间，他突然想起了留校的那天。他们都在课室里，他们五个人。那年是他高四，高中最后一年，所以留校让他挺烦躁的。他想起在课室边上罗宾和乔纳森模模糊糊的脸，南茜教他写作业，但是他怎么都听不进去；他想起看着一双浅蓝色的眼睛和过低的领口，他知道对方想打架，但实话是，他也想要。

他想起不知道他的未来是什么，也根本无所谓，他的手指抽搐着，只想要打那一架。

然后他终于坠入梦乡。


End file.
